


The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas: Cas Comes Clean

by furia



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas, furia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT JUST HURTS SO BAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas: Cas Comes Clean




End file.
